


One Hot Topic

by Toodentz



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 06:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11572713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toodentz/pseuds/Toodentz
Summary: 2D is impatient and you don't shop at Hot Topic anyways.





	One Hot Topic

“We could buy a side cup of icing, that would be fun.”

“And do what with it exactly?” You inquire, gazing lazily at the Cinnabon across the food court, knowingly grinning as you wait for his smug answer.

“We can take it home and I can lick it off of you,” he smirks, playfully wrapping his arms around you as you walk and placing a kiss on your exposed shoulder.

“And get all sticky? No thanks,” you laugh, pushing him off of you so you could continue walking without the leggy cuddle beast tripping you every two seconds. He’d been proposing scandalous situations to you for the past hour, and you were just trying to have an innocent day at the mall. You can’t take him anywhere. “What is with you today?” Smiling at him you take his hand, hoping the innocent move wouldn’t encourage him further. 

“I don’t know, I’m in a good mood, I’m in love, I’m horny. Sue me.” He gave you a less-than-toothy grin and kissed your cheek for the 30th time that day. He was secretly encouraging you but you weren’t about to let him know that, not after what happened the last time he was like this. You still weren’t allowed back to that McDonald’s…  
“Lets go in there for a minute,” he said pointing to the Hot Topic you were hastily trying to avoid.

“Why? You trying to relive your emo phase?” 

“Just do it,” he said pulling you along with haste. It was a typical Hot Topic, darkly lit with small, cramped rows of merchandise lining the walls and floors. Something that sounded vaguely of music was screaming from the speakers, and you couldn’t hear him respond when you asked what on earth he was doing. He continued to pull you along like a leashed dog until you reached the back of the store, which was empty and also crowded by hanging t-shirts on racks. He found a corner which was also a relatively tight fit between a rack of clothes and a wall of shirt shelves. He spun you so quickly you didn’t realize what was happening until you were pinned between him and the corner. He settled his hands on your hips as his grip on you tightened playfully, and you look up at him to see unmistakable bedroom eyes peering down at you. He cocks an eyebrow as if to ask are you thinking what I’m thinking?

You look around. The store is empty at the back, customers flock the front and then make their way out of the store. You spot the singular employee crouched over the counter, flipping a magazine and bobbing his head to the shouting coming from the loudspeaker. He clearly doesn’t give a shit.

“Come on,” he leans over to whisper to you, teasing you, hovering less than an inch away from your lips, “Have a little fun with me.”

You glance once more at the oblivious employee then back at the sight in front of you. God, he’s so sexy. 

“Fuck it,” you say back into his ear, “we don’t shop here anyways.”

It takes him all of a half a second to dig his teeth into your neck. Your head hits the wall behind you, and you begin to understand exactly what he’s been pinning up for the last hour. You pull his hips into yours and he instinctively grinds against you as one of your hands creeps up the back of his neck and into his hair. You pull up on his hair and he removes his lips from your neck only to immediately move them to yours. You bite his lower lips hard and you feel him whimper pathetically at the small act. Boy, he really was holding it in all afternoon. He kisses you with more desperation, and you feel him slip his tongue past your lips only to dance with yours, his hips gaining weight against yours as he focuses on his movements. One of his hands moves away from your hip and makes its way past your waistband, his long fingers brushing seductively across your delicate skin. 

You remember where you are and glance nervously up at the cashier again, this time your eyes widen as you see him closing his magazine and standing upright again.

“Stop stop stop,” you push him off of you as quickly as possible, his hand sliding out of your pants and back up to your hip. He looks at you miserably before letting out an obnoxious whine.

“I’ve got a better idea,” you reassure him and his face lights up again. You grab his hand and pull him to the “dressing room,” which was really more like a bathroom stall without the toilet in the back of the store. As you make your way over, you grab 6 or 7 shirts from the rack you pass and hold them up to the employee who was making his way to the back. 

“Just going to try these on,” you remark with a smile as 2D slips into the dressing room behind you. The employee shrugs and goes back to sorting buttons. You slip into the room behind him and toss the shirts in your hand to the bench, 2D not hesitating to get back to business. He’s got you against the stall again, hands out right back where they were happiest. You’re taken back by the suddenness of his actions but find yourself quickly sinking back under his spell. His hand travels lower below the belt and you feel him slide a single finger into you, pressing less than gently into your sensitivity. You let out a loud sudden gasp, but can’t even hear it yourself over the music. His forehead rests against yours as he watches every move you make, as he works his magic on you with his fingers. Your eyes shut tightly as you try and focus on his every movement, relishing the fact that this is all he’s wanted to do to you since you arrived at the mall. 

His other hand slides up your shirt and behind your back, reaching for a bra clasp. 

“Front clasp, love,” you smirk.

“Whatever,” he breathes, forgoing the clasp entirely and simply shoving his hand under the elastic. He palms your chest with his hand and continues his conquest, his movements hastening with every breath. He manages to take a break short enough for you to slide his shirt over his head, and he practically tears off your shorts and underwear, regaining focus and then continuing on. He moves down your neck to your collarbone, leaving little marks all over you like a trail. You grip his back and drag your fingers across him, only encouraging him to do his worst. Suddenly he drops down to his knees and before you know what’s happening his fingers are replaced by his tongue. 

“Holy shit, what are you-”  
You’re cut off by your own cries as the hand that was in your bra slides slowly down the side of your body, resting on your hips along with his other hand as he pins you harder against the wall at your waist. He’s clearly enjoying himself now, looking up at you with eyes half lidded without stopping and watching you convulse under his influence. Your hands tug hard at his hair and he flicks his tongue around, dancing inside you. You can feel your legs wobble as you struggle to keep yourself from collapsing entirely. There’s a knock at the door and you quickly respond “occupied,” your voice cracking under the pressure as he refuses to stop what he’s doing for anything. His tongue traces your clit and you feel his fingers rejoining the mix, only to slowly weave their way in and out of you. You’re doing all you can to keep from screaming, and you can feel yourself practically moaning but the music is so loud you can only imagine it from the way your chest is heaving. Your head feels dizzy with ecstasy and you really do almost collapse as you unravel at his mercy. He moves away from you slightly and you drop to your knees to meet him, the shockwaves of pure bliss still radiating over you as you catch your breath. Before he can taunt you over the job he’s done you grab him at the base of his neck and pull him forward, kissing him full mouthed and ferverishly. His eyes widen with surprise, overjoyed at the idea that you weren’t done yet.

You stand up with him only to drop back down once he’s up, hastily pulling his loose jeans down to his ankles. No surprise he’s already hard, and probably had been the entire time. He tosses his head back as you take him in, his full length reaching the back of your throat on the first stroke. His fists clench with fistfuls of your hair tugging at you harder than he probably intends, bobbing your head along with his impulsive thrusts. Your hands crawl up his thighs and reach around, grabbing his ass and pulling him even further into your mouth. You actually hear a muted shout, one that must have been pretty loud considering you couldn’t even hear the noises you were making yourself just a bit earlier. Your tongue traces him entirely as you slowly pull off of him and down again, feeling him pulsing in your mouth. You wonder for just a second if it’s possible to make a grown man collapse from a sensation, as the look on his face suggests that as a possibility. As you pull up on him again you circle your tongue around his head, sucking slightly and pressing on him with just the right amount of pressure. His hands move from your hair to your shoulders and he grips you tighter than he ever had, rocking against your movements and breathing very heavy. You recognize the signs before he climaxes, completely letting himself go and falling against the wall behind him, his chest heaving hard. You stand up, look him directly in the eyes and swallow, wiping your mouth with the back of your hand. 

“Fuck…” 

He breathes heavily for a moment, looking at you with a mischievous grin before pulling you in, placing a delicate kiss on your forehead. 

“I fucking love you, you know that right?”

“Yeah, well..” you shrug, smiling devilishly back at him. “I’m only returning the favor.” He winks at you, and after another moment of breath catching for the both of you, you quickly slip out of the dressing room and back out into the world. The employee shoots you a weird look when you both step out together, and the two of you book it out of the store hand in hand, laughing and feeling slightly guilty over the mess that guy is going to have to clean up later.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted at gorillaztrashimagines.tumblr.com


End file.
